<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333988">I Can't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper did not think he could go on anymore</p><p>Continuation to 'Obsession'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper/Geno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"*i can't do this anymore." Reaper Sans told his brother sadly, "i can't."</p><p>"BROTHER! YOU HAVE TO! IF NOT FOR YOURSELF! THEN FOR YOUR FAMILY!" Grim Papyrus told him.</p><p>"*they're over it. have been for a long time." Reaper says looking away, it had been several millennia since Geno had vanished without a trace. And he could not have gone into the Void since everyone still remembered him.</p><p>"ARE YOU STILL LOOKING?" Grim questions with narrowed sockets, then getting no answer he sighs, "BROTHER! I WISHED YOU PUT YOUR TIME INTO YOUR WORK! PERHAPS IF GET YOUR MIND OFF OF- OH BROTHER! I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"</p><p>"*i know." Reaper answers turning away from his brother, "hey. i've got work. so. yeah. see ya later."</p><p>"BROTHER WAI-" Reaper did not want to hear whatever Papyrus had to say.</p><p> </p><p>The black-robed skeleton flops down to a dead dry ground, leans against a dead tree and stares at his surroundings. Everything was dead, nothing lived.</p><p>He lowers his skull into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"*i can't." Reaper says softly, it had been so long since he had given up trying, it was clear where ever Geno was he did not want to be found... or he had forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Reaper jerks upright, he stares in front of himself but saw nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He had felt a sudden power... something like a call? Or a tug...</p><p> </p><p>Floating up he follows the strange power and glances around at the new universe- it was Outer Tale.</p><p>Reaper follows the strange tug and completely freezes when he hears something that he had not heard in forever. Geno's star locket.</p><p>With hope in his SOUL Reaper flies towards the music.</p><p> </p><p>Then he stops when he sees the skeleton sitting on the edge of the island.</p><p> </p><p>Error.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper does not cross paths with the destroyer much, in fact, it was clear that Error went out of his way to not stay in the same universe as him.</p><p>Glancing down he sees the white light that came from Geno's locket next to the destroyer.</p><p> </p><p>'*why does error have geno's locket.' Reaper thinks darkly, it was a gift he had made using his magic, 'geno loves that thing. he wouldn't give it to anyone.'</p><p>Making himself invisible the death skeleton flies over to Error, he came to float in front of him, glaring hard.</p><p> </p><p>'*did error do something to geno?' Reaper thought while studying the glitch's features...</p><p> </p><p>The glare slowly lifts.</p><p> </p><p>Because he was not looking at the destroyer, he was seeing someone else completely.</p><p>A lazy right orbit behind rounded glasses, a calming smile while he listens to the tune, the way he just tugs at his blue scarf now and again. The glitches...</p><p>Error was known as a glitch too...</p><p> </p><p>"*geno?" Reaper questions completely shocked to his core.</p><p> </p><p>The deadly skeleton reaches out and then stops... if he was wrong, then he would be killing someone not on his list.</p><p>Shaking his skull, he took a chance, touching Error's shoulder and -</p><p> </p><p>-nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Error was completely fine. The only thing that seemed to happen was a wave of glitch passes over his body, Geno's glitches did that too whenever they touched.</p><p>Error glances around with a light frown so Reaper lets go.</p><p>Reaper settles next to his husband, a broken sob escapes his jaws but he could not stop the smiling from forming.</p><p> </p><p>At last! He had found his beautiful Geno!</p><p> </p><p>"*this bloody stitch!" Error growls snaps at the dropped thread, glaring at down to it like it had murdered his whole family, "i will burn ya down. don't think i won't!" Then he easily grabs the lost stitch and began knitting again calmly with little dark mumbles under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Reaper grins boldly at this; Geno was just how he remembers him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>